the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra, daughter of Achilles
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * LY-rah |- | Homeland | Myrmidon, Greece |- | Occupation | Queen of Elis |- | Born | 1192 AD |- | Death | 1217 AD (Murdered) |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1192-1210) | |- | Motto | Immortality Is Ours |- | Adopted Coat of Arms (1210-1217) | |- | Motto | One Heart One Way |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human, Myrmidon |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.75 meters |- | Hair color | Brown |- | Eye color | Chestnut |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Achilles of Myrmidon † * Kyra Spyros † |- | Siblings * Panos of Myrmidon * Arista of Myrmidon * Torani Storm - Honorary Sister |- | Spouse(s) * Eldin Sunweaver (Storm) |- | Children * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm * Laini Torani Rose Storm * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm |- | Other Family Members * Dante, son of Panos - Nephew * Sansa of Myrmidon - Niece * Rose Storm - Honorary Aunt † * Torani Storm - Honorary Sister & Best Friend * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Niece * Peleus - Paternal Grandfather † * Thetis - Paternal Grandmother † * Kallias Spyros - Maternal Grandfather † * Lyra of Elis - Maternal Grandmother † * Solon Spyros - Great Uncle † * Ariston Spyros - First Cousin, once removed |} The daughter of King Achilles of Myrmidon and his queen, Kyra, Lyra was always going to lead a life of significance. Living long in the shadow of her twin brother, Panos, Lyra never expected anything more than a future as one of the princesses of Myrmidon. She would later find herself working with the Council of Elis, who appointed her as Queen of Elis. Through her blood claim and her passion for helping others, there was none other who could take the throne. She resides permanently in Elis with her husband, Eldin Sunweaver. She is the mother of Auréle, Thayn and Laini. 'History' 'Birth at the Amber Palace' It was on the eve of her parents' wedding that Lyra was born, along with her twin brother Panos. She proved to be the surprise that neither parent had expected. Achilles long knew he would have a son from his trials in Hades, but a daughter had been unknown to him. Both Achilles and Kyra were overjoyed with their twins, and in honour of Kyra's late mother, they named their daughter Lyra. Both children were the first born heirs of Myrmidon in hundreds of years. 'Days under the Sun' Lyra and her mischievous brother proved to be quite the handful for their parents. Wars had been waged and won, but none of that compared to these two rascals, and their partner in crime, Torani Storm, the daughter of Queen Rose of Elysium. Achilles and Kyra enjoyed these quiet days of peace, and took the time to enjoy their children's upbringing. Panos had quickly learned to mimic his father and his interests, while Lyra proved to mimic her mother's. Both Achilles and Kyra had their own little shadows who followed them around. They could not hope for a better place to raise the twins. Since Myrmidon had been claimed by Achilles, the Amber Palace had been completely refurbished, as well as the surrounding buildings and areas. The island was new again, and many were happy to call it their home. The War Camp, though now effectively useless, was still used as a training area, with Achilles and Panos taking daily trips there. 'Prisoners of the Empress' During one of Kyra ad Achilles' trips to Elysium with the twins, Kyra, Rose, Torani, Pan and Lyra were all taken captive by the dark and elusive forces of Callandra, now going by the title of Empress. Callandra had originally intended to only steal the children, wishing to raise them as her own. Her own twisted revenge against those who she thought had wronged her. Her attempt, ultimately, was in vein, and all were rescued by the forces of Achilles and Norin Cade. The island disappeared back into the waves once more, though they all knew that Callandra had returned, and swore that their children would never be safe. 'Keeping low key' After what happened with Callandra, both Achilles and Kyra did their best to keep their children out of harms way. They continuously traveled, not staying long in the one place. Some time in Elysium, then Elis, Myrmidon and other locations around Greece. Life was peaceful and they enjoyed the freedom it brought. They stayed with their friends, and enjoyed a life away from the worries of turmoil and war. Lyra was rarely seen without her best friend Torani Storm, and the two of them, sometimes accompanied by Panos, would get up to all kinds of mischief in the name of fun. For them, the whole world was their playground, and they exploited it to the full. 'Queen of Elis' Lyra was only 15 years old when she learned that she would become the new Queen of Elis. Though in truth she accepted the position, it was one that came as a shock to her. When her beloved Great Uncle Solon was on his death bed, he told her the wishes of the people, the rumours that were circulating the cities. They missed their monarchs. With Kyra giving over the power of Elis to the Council, and then becoming Queen of Myrmidon, they felt as though their prince and princesses had left for other pastures. Solon presented Lyra with the power to create a republic, while also giving the people what they wished for. Panos, Lyra and Arista all had claims to the throne of Elis. Panos was Achilles' heir, and it was his place to become King of Myrmidon one day. Lyra had been set for a life as a background monarch of Myrmidon, but now she was given the chance to rule, to become Queen of her mother's homeland. She pledged that she would reign, giving her dying uncle his wish. More to come....... 'Gallery' Pictures= Pan_and_Lyra_babies.jpg|Panos & Lyra as babies Achilles_&_Baby_Lyra_Smaller.jpg|Baby Lyra in her father's arms. Kyra_and_Lyra3.jpg|Lyra as a child, with her mother Shannon Elizabeth 16143 Medium.jpg|Princess of Myrmidon PanandLyra.jpg|Panos & Lyra may have had their differences, but they always stuck together Generation.jpg|Women of Elis. Lyra shown with her mother and grandmother when they were young. Godfrey3.jpg|Lyra's beloved great-uncle, Solon Spyros. Roseoldpainting.jpg|Rose Storm, Lyra's honorary aunt, who she misses every day. Queen_(2).jpg|Torani Storm, Lyra's best friend, and as far as she is concerned, her sister. 20-suri-cruise.jpg|Seifa Theirin, Lyra's honorary niece. Lyra_&_Eldin_Teens_Smaller.jpg|Lyra with her future husband when they were teens. They hit it right off from day one, despite his goofy side, Lyra fell head over heels. Eldin couldn't believe his luck. 1634_19_large.jpg|Lyra addresses her Council 005CAB_Shannon_Elizabeth_117.jpg|Wedding Day 1336065333607_rovi_2x1_Overlay_1280_640_1280x640_20453553.jpg|Blushing Bride Lyra and Auréle.jpg|Lyra with her eldest daughter, Auréle. Farplane_Portrait.jpg|Farplane: Lyra & Eldin with their children |-| Artwork= Shannon_E___Sketch_by_lilzart.jpg|Lyra Shannon Elizabeth by AngelAvril.jpg|Several years after her death, Seifa can still draw her favourite aunt from memory shannon_elizabeth.jpg|Lyra, Seifa's honourary aunt timthumb.jpg Lyra.jpg|Lyra's Fate |-| Music= Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." - Lyra's Theme Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra March on Carrion Castle The Fall Mother & Daughter|March on Carrion Castle/ The Fall/ Mother & Daughter Category:Human Category:Female Category:Myrmidon Category:Elisian Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Blood Category:Spyros Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:Second Generation